On dirait
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand une chanson bouleverse.


**Bonsoir ! J'ai décidé de faire plaisir ce soir et de piocher dans ma petite (toute petite) réserve d'histoires !**

 **Je vous remercie encore de me suivre après tout ce temps !**

 **Ce OS est venu grâce à Isatis2013, qui m'a fait découvrir cette musique, je me suis demandé ce que cela donnerait dans l'univers de POI avec le Rinch... La réponse est là!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **On dirait**

Nouveau soupir.

Reese était en surveillance depuis deux bonnes heures devant cette maison de ville, planqué dans sa voiture. Heureusement il y avait un peu d'activité dans la ruelle en ce milieu d'après midi. Certains jeunes jouaient sur le terrain de basket non loin d'ici et Reese pouvait les entendre se chamailler, tout en gardant un minimum de respect. Il porta ses jumelles à ses yeux et regarda l'homme devant la fenêtre. Leur numéro semblait calme.

Ce matin, Finch et lui avaient été réveillés par le téléphone de l'informaticien. Reese avait grommelé et tenté de retenir son compagnon d'un bras puissant. Finch avait gentiment protesté, lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger leurs missions. Reese l'avait finalement libéré lorsque celui-ci lui avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres puis était sorti de la couette, passant par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Puis comme tous les matins, il avait revêtu son fidèle costume, celui qui lui avait valu ce surnom célèbre de l'homme au costume.

Finch lui avait relaté les informations les plus importantes. Durant la matinée, il avait suivit le numéro dans ses déplacements : A l'école de son fils, au petit marché du centre, à la banque, au bar du coin puis il était finalement rentré vers midi. Reese avait appareillé son téléphone et pouvait désormais l'entendre. L'homme avait mangé, fait sa vaisselle, lu son courrier, regardé les infos et il semblait faire le ménage en ce moment même.

Reese se demandait comment il en était arrivé à être un homme au foyer. Ordinairement c'était plutôt la femme qui l'était. Finch lui avait expliqué que sa femme était une ingénieuse chimiste et par conséquent, travaillait beaucoup et remportait bien sa vie, permettant donc à son époux de rester sans travail. Mais l'homme à lunettes avait rajouté que cela se voyait de plus en plus, même s'il n'y avait encore seulement deux pourcent des hommes au foyer dans un couple.

Reese cala sa tête sur le repose-tête et soupira de nouveau.

- _Vous vous ennuyez Mr Reese ?_ Fit la voix de Finch, dans l'oreillette.

 _-Oui Finch, il ne se passe rien là._

 _-Soyez patient, vous savez que la menace peut se manifester à tout instant._

 _-Je ne le sais que trop bien Finch, n'oubliez pas que ça fait des années que je suis les ordres de la machine !_

 _-Et moi donc …_ Murmura Finch.

- _Vous l'avez construite, vous continuez à vous occuper d'elle._

 _-Parce que c'est important._

 _-Pour épargner les non pertinents. Ceux que l'état refuse de sauver. Vous n'avez jamais songé à vendre cette partie de la machine à des bureaux de police ?_

 _-L'idée m'a effleuré, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent de connaître son existence._

 _-Et pourtant Lionel sait qu'elle existe et il est flic !_

 _-L'inspecteur Fusco est une exception. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance._

 _-Et vous avez raison. Quand je pense que vous doutiez de lui au début …_ Ricana Reese.

- _Disons que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir notre inspecteur du bon côté. Mais il suffisait de le connaître._

 _-Aucun regret ?_

 _-Non._ Admit Finch. Reese pouvait deviner qu'il avait sourit en disant ça, percevant la douceur dans sa voix.

- _Pas plus d'information sinon sur le numéro ?_

 _-Je n'ai rien trouvé de pertinent pour le moment, je continue les recherches John._

 _-Bien. N'en abusez pas Finch._

Reese put l'entendre grommeler.

- _Vous pouvez râler Finch, je vous me préoccupe et m'inquiètes comme vous le faites pour moi._

Un silence régna.

- _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher._ Reprit Finch.

- _Et cela ne me dérange pas._ Taquina Reese. _Vous devriez engager un deuxième « Reese » pour veiller sur moi ?_

- _S'il y avait un deuxième « Reese » comme vous le dites si bien, je ne crains de succomber au charme de votre copie conforme._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Vous n'oseriez pas ?_

 _-Qui sait John ? Je vous résiste difficilement …_

 _-Pas question Finch ! Vous m'appartenez !_

 _-Ravi de le savoir._ Rit Finch. _Bon je vous laisse à votre surveillance, sinon nous n'avancerons jamais._

Finch raccrocha et Reese ressentit immédiatement un vide. Il lui suffisait de ne plus entendre la voix de son compagnon pur qu'il se sente seul. C'était fou à quel point il était devenu dépendant. Reese capta du mouvement dans la maison et enclencha le haut parleur du téléphone. L'homme se déplaçait dans la maison et semblait ouvrir des jaquettes. Reese tenta de le repérer mais il n'avait pas des yeux à rayons X… Il entendit un appareil s'allumer et une musique commença à résonner.

Reese ferma les yeux, désespéré. Lui qui n'aimait pas la musique, il devait une fois de plus y faire face. Mais cela allait l'empêcher de suivre les bruits suspects de cet homme qui semblait ordinaire. Alors qu'il allait couper la communication pour ne pas avoir les oreilles agressées, il se figea dès les premières paroles.

 _Tu me dis de regarder la vie en couleur._

 _Quand il fait noir autour de moi._

Le pouce en suspend juste au dessus de la touche rouge du téléphone, Reese fronça les sourcils.

 _Sur le dos j'ai trainé pas mal de douleurs_

 _Toi tu me portais à bout de bras_

L'ex-agent avait le sentiment que cette chanson lui était adressée.

 _Non, non, non_

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été sûr de moi_

 _J'ai douté tellement de fois_

 _Non, non, non_

Reese reposa son appareil sur le tableau de bord, troublé par ces mots. Il se reconnaissait sans souci.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi_

 _Oh yeah_

En effet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans Finch aujourd'hui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie il y a quelques années alors qu'il avait décidé d'y mettre fin, portant un passé trop lourd sur ses épaules, n'ayant plus aucune envie de continuer dans le cycle de la vie, tant la mort de Jessica l'avait détruit.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Finch pouvait être associé à cette image d'ange venu de nulle part. Il avait débarqué du jour au lendemain dans sa vie, lui offrant une nouvelle vie, un but à travers un boulot. Ce but l'avait redressé sur le droit chemin, le faisant sortir de ses sombres pensées, sa descente infernale aux enfers et de ses divergences.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

Finch avait toujours été là sans qu'il ne le sache. Finch connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui dès le premier jour. En particulier son nom, ou plutôt l'alias qu'il aimait utiliser. Beaucoup plus que son propre nom de famille. Il n'avait jamais renié ses origines, mais lorsque son père s'était suicidé, sa vision sur qu'était la vie en avait prit un coup, détruisant le petit garçon innocent qu'il était. Finch l'avait reconstruit, lui avait redonné ce petit côté innocent, qui faisait son charme maintenant.

 _Tu me dis que mon rêve est juste à côté_

 _Que j'ai juste à tendre la main_

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rêve. Parce qu'il avait été militaire et il ne s'était pas raccroché à une idée fixe, à une chose précise. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main comme le chantait le chanteur. Maintenant il avait Finch, il avait ce rêve de vivre éternellement avec lui. En y réfléchissant, ce rêve était déjà en route, puisqu'il avait commencé i mois.

 _Toute ma vie j'veux la passer à t'écouter_

 _La douceur est ton seul refrain_

Finch, malgré son apparence rigide et froide de milliardaire, était capable d'être doux. Dans tous les domaines, l'informaticien avec cette douceur incarnée en lui, ancrée dans ses mains, dans ses mots, dans son regard bleu, même dans son sourire.

 _Non, non, non_

 _Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi_

 _J'ai prié tellement de fois_

 _Non, non, non_

Reese pouffa de rire. Non cela n'était pas toujours facile pour lui. Le début du partenariat avec Finch avait été assez spécial. John ne savait absolument rien sur lui, contrairement au reclus. Il avait dû s'armer d'une patience extrême pour en savoir plus sur lui. Petit à petit il avait réussi à battre une confiance entre eux, mais cela n'avait jamais été simple. Reese voulait toujours tout savoir vite, mais là il avait dû se modérer et se forcer, se retenir pour ne pas brusquer cet homme mystérieux qui l'intriguait.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi_

 _Oh yeah._

Il avait besoin de lui. Sans son informaticien, il se sentait seul, nu, comme s'il avait un bras, voire un poumon en moins. Finch était son oxygène et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Cet ange, capable de sourire timidement puis de virer au rouge pivoine en l'instant de quelques secondes, l'avait transformé à jamais.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

Il repensa à tous ces moments où il avait été blessé pendant les missions les plus difficiles. Finch s'était toujours inquiété pour lui et pour sa santé également. Il n'avait rien demandé mais l'homme à lunettes avait endossé le rôle de l'infirmier assez rapidement pour le soigner. Désinfectant toutes les blessures même les plus insignifiantes, avec une lenteur exagérée.

 _Tout, tout, tourne autour de toi_

 _Toi, t'es la seule qui voit_

 _La beauté bien cachée derrière les visages._

Seul Finch avait lu à travers lui et avait réussi à le toucher au cœur. Seul Finch savait qu'il n'était pas insensible, qu'il tenait à la vie des autres, des inconnus. Tout simplement parce que le reclus éprouvait la même chose, cherchant à épargner toutes les vies menacées à travers les numéros non pertinents. Finch avait décelé son côté humain, sa chaleur naturelle et l'avait remise au grand jour. Le binoclard, comme le disait Fusco, était capable de faire un trait sur le passé et de juger sur le présent. C'est comme cela qu'il avait découvert la beauté refoulée à l'intérieur du cœur de Reese, mais également derrière ces yeux bleu sombres. Cette beauté s'était relevée extraordinaire, dévoilant la nature coquine et charmante de l'agent, le tout avec cette lueur de malice.

 _Tout, tout, tourne autour de toi_

 _Toi, tu sais lire en moi._

Finch avait appris à lire en lui. Désormais Finch était capable de savoir beaucoup de choses à l'avance rien qu'en l'observant : il savait quand il souffrait d'une blessure, quand il était contrarié, quand il était confus, quand il voulait parler mais qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas… La liste s'était allongée depuis ces derniers mois, que Reese n'était même plus surprit quand Finch le perçait rapidement à jour. Finch avait dû l'observer pendant longtemps pour le comprendre aussi facilement.

 _Promets-moi de n'jamais tourner la page_

Reese ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Non, il ne voulait plus changer le cours de sa vie. Parce que tout lui plaisait. Il avait son boulot, ses deux folles amies, son inspecteur Fusco mais par-dessus tout, il avait son compagnon, qui comptait le plus : Finch. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait préserver, c'était sa relation avec lui. Il s'était promit de tout faire pour le satisfaire depuis qu'il avait réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

Il n'avait pas été là que pour le soigner, mais aussi sur le terrain. Pas une seule fois, plusieurs fois. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie, mais Finch était très têtu et à chaque fois, gagnait et venait sur le terrain. La seule fois où Finch s'était réellement mit en danger, c'était quand il portait cette bombe. Cette bombe que son ancienne partenaire de la CIA avait posée sur lui. C'est ce soir là qu'il avait comprit certaines choses sur son patron. Le regard dans le vague, il l'avait observé agir sans bouger d'un poil, les yeux rougis. Finch avait été nerveux, mais Reese avait senti qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il s'était senti bien d'avoir ce sentiment d'être important pour quelqu'un. Surtout si cette personne était Finch. Finch aurait été capable de rester avec lui s'il n'avait pas réussi à désamorcé la bombe, il en était certain.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là._

La musique s'acheva et un autre titre commença. Reese rouvrit les yeux, encore sonné par ces paroles. Comment une simple chanson pouvait-elle le retourner ? Comprendre ses sentiments, comprendre ce qu'il vivait, ce qu'il pensait ? Il vérifia la position du numéro et chercha sur son portable le titre de la chanson. Grâce aux refrains, il la trouva sans aucune difficulté.

-« _On dirait »_ murmura Reese…

Il se redressa, alerte, au moment où un coup de feu retenti à l'intérieur de la maison. Son instinct d'agent reprit le dessus, il sortit de l'habitacle en trombe et fonça. Entrant dans la pièce principale, il vit l'homme au sol, sa main posée sur son abdomen, retenant la perte de sang. Et un autre homme cagoulé était dans la pièce. Il tenta de prendre la fuite mais Reese anticipa et lui sauta dessus. Resserrant sa prise sur lui, il se fit surprendre, se retrouva basculé en avant, retombant sur le dos dans un fracas. Reese étouffa un juron e se releva rapidement, se mettant en position.

L'autre commença à boxer, mais l'ex-militaire évita les coups avec une agilité déconcertante. Il profita d'un moment de répit de son adversaire pour lever son genou et lui assener un coup dans les côtés. L'autre en eu la respiration coupée, se courbant. John donna un coup dans la nuque et il s'effondra lamentablement sur le plancher. Il jugea d'un œil l'homme inconscient à ses pieds et se rapprocha du père de famille blessé.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda celui-ci, souffrant.

- _Votre ange gardien._ Répondit Reese, haussa les sourcils. Il souleva le sweat de l'homme et inspecta la blessure. Alors qu'il allait appeler son compagnon, celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il décrocha.

- _Mr Reese, vous allez bien ?_

 _-Tout va bien, la menace est neutralisée. Vous pouvez appeler les secours ?_

 _-C'est déjà fait. Etes-vous sûr que vous n'avez rien John ? Votre chute a été rude._

Reese redressa la tête et scanna du regard le salon. L'ordinateur portable sur le bureau était muni d'une webcam intégrée.

- _Une fois de plus, vous avez tout vu._

 _-Seulement les images, je n'ai pas le son._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Le micro de l'ordinateur doit être endommagé._

Reese repensa alors à la chanson qui était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- _C'est dommage …_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Non rien Finch. Je me remettrais de ma chute, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _-Je vérifierai quand même à votre retour._

Reese lui offrit son plus beau sourire. De son côté Finch eu un petit sourire en retour. Son agent le faisait exprès et il le savait. Mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait pratiquement tout chez lui d'ailleurs. Il observa son agent s'occuper de l'homme blessé, puis les secours arriver sur place, suivit du Lieutenant Fusco qui se chargea de menotter le responsable de la tentative de meurtre. Il vit Reese échanger quelques mots avec Lionel. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, posant sa tête au creux de ses mains. Il laissa ses pensées se mêler, face à la carrure de l'agent si bien sculptée, si aguicheuse… Il soupira et se redressa. L'amour lui faisait faire des choses tellement inattendues qu'il avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître.

Reese arriva à la bibliothèque quelques minutes après. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Finch qui l'attendait debout, les bras croisés, la trousse de secours posée sur le bureau derrière lui. L'agent s'approcha de lui.

- _J'ai intérêt à coopérer apparemment._ Taquina Reese, retirant sa veste.

- _En effet, sinon je m'en chargerai moi-même._ Répondit Finch d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Reese haussa un sourcil.

- _Eh bien, faites Finch, je serais curieux._

Finch soupira et déboutonna la chemise de Reese sans attendre.

- _Mais c'est qu'il est pressé…_

 _-Plus vite c'est soigné, moins vous aurez mal._ Répliqua Finch, pas dupe.

Reese retira sa chemise une fois qu'elle fut ouverte. Finch inspecta la peau de son agent, cherchant une blessure. N'en trouvant pas sur le devant, il le contourna et émit un son désapprobateur.

- _Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose ?_

Finch appuya sur une zone et Reese se tendit.

- _Ah, vous sentez ?_

 _-Si vous faites ça, évidemment que oui !_

 _-Joli bleu._ Commenta Finch. Reese sentit une pommade froide sur sa peau chaude et manqua de frissonner.

- _Tenez, vous pouvez vous rhabiller John._

- _Vous ne le faites pas ?_ Demanda John, avec une petite voix d'enfant.

- _J'ai les mains recouvertes de crème, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _-Toujours aussi maniaque…_

Reese se rhabilla tandis que Finch se lava les mains et rangea sa trousse. Finch revint dans la pièce centrale et reprit place à son bureau. Mais il sentit le lourd regard de son compagnon sur lui et se troubla.

- _Qu'avez-vous Mr Reese ?_

 _-Rien._

Finch tourna son siège vers lui, contrarié.

- _John._

 _-Vous connaissez la chanson « On dirait » ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?_

 _-Notre numéro l'écoutait tout à l'heure._

 _-Et ?_ Encouragea Finch.

- _Elle ne ressemble pas à vos opéras, qui me déchirent les oreilles au passage, mais …_

 _-Mr Reese ! N'insultez pas l'art vocal !_ S'offusqua Finch.

 _-Non, je ne me permettrais pas. Vous devriez l'écouter._

Finch, curieux et toujours avide de découvertes culturelles, lança une recherche sur cette musique. Il la trouva dans les premiers liens et l'ouvrit. Une mélodie résonna, faisant crisper Finch.

- _Je ne crains que ce ne soit pas mon style._

 _-Attendez._ Lui intima John.

Finch suivi le conseil de son compagnon et se cala plus confortablement.

 _Tu me dis de regarder la vie en couleur_

 _Quand il fait noir autour de moi_

 _Sur le dos j'ai trainé pas mal de douleurs_

 _Toi tu me portais à bout de bras_

L'informaticien sembla soudainement intéressé, se redressant lentement, se concentrant sur les paroles. Reese le vit froncer des sourcils.

 _Non, non, non_

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été sûr de moi_

 _J'ai douté tellement de fois_

 _Non, non, non_

Finch sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Combien de fois avait-il eu des doutes dans sa vie ? De nombreuses fois, et à chaque fois, ces doutes étaient de plus en plus forts, plus difficiles à gérer.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi_

 _Oh yeah_

Sans toi. Sans Reese. Sans son partenaire, il n'était plus l'homme qu'il était. Sans lui il se sentait en danger, qu'il se forçait à retrouver sa carapace glaciale qu'il avait forgée au cours de ses longues années de solitudes.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Il eu un sourire en coin. Reese, malgré qu'il soit capable de tuer, de blesser, était un ange. Parce qu'il se préoccupait toujours du bien être des autres avant lui-même. Jamais il n'avait prit soin de lui, parce qu'il était dicté par ses habitudes de l'armée : protéger l'autre avant sa propre vie.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

John était entré dans sa vie depuis plus longtemps que John ne le croyait. Il l'avait connu un soir d'hiver alors qu'il tentait de sauver ce jeune homme qui avait essayé d'infiltrer sa machine. Il l'avait découvert sur le port, avec son numéro menacé. Il avait bien cru que Reese allait le tuer mais rien ne s'était produit, il lui avait tout simplement donné de l'argent et demandé quelque chose en échange. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait prit conscience de l'existence du militaire et qu'il était entré dans sa vie à jamais.

 _Tu me dis que mon rêve est juste à côté_

 _Que j'ai juste à tendre la main_

Il avait tendu sa main pour se dévoiler au grand jour devant son agent. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais poussé par ses sentiments, prit d'un courage, il avait discuté tranquillement avec lui à la fin d'une mission et lui avait fait comprendre son rêve : être bien plus que des amis. Il se souvenait de la réaction de l'agent : un sorte d'explosion de joie puisque dans les secondes qui avaient suivie la révélation, Reese avait l'avait encerclé de ses bras, le câlinant.

 _Toute ma vie j'veux la passer à t'écouter_

 _La douceur est ton seul refrain_

Reese représentait la douceur. Dans la vie quotidienne, il savait comment se comporter avec lui, ce qui le déstabilisait car il ne reconnaissait pas l'agent de terrain. John avait une personnalité qui le rendait doux. Il état capable d'effectuer des massages très relaxants, de caresser tendrement ses joues lors d'une étreinte, ébouriffer ses cheveux dans un geste provocant mais délicat.

 _Non, non, non_

 _Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi_

 _J'ai prié tellement de fois_

 _Non, non, non_

Evidemment, parfois il avait tendance à retrouver son si vieux rôle d'homme froid et distant. Il avait conscient d'être fortement marqué par ce personnage qu'il avait joué pendant des années et cela se ressentait parfois. Il avait du mal à dire clairement les choses à Reese, que ce soit son passé ou sa douleur. Sa douleur, il n'en parlait que très peu, il n'aimait pas en parler, le sujet était toujours sensible. Comment en parler avec son compagnon, sans devenir dur et agressif ? C'était un défi à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi_

 _Oh yeah_

Sans John, il serait perdu, comme un petit oiseau en dehors de son nid. Il avait besoin de John pour voler de ses propres ailes, toute en sérénité.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Depuis 8 mois, il aimait plus que tout cet ange descendu du ciel. Reese s'occupait de lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait et il lui en était très reconnaissant, heureux de se sentir important pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr parfois il protestait, ayant l'impression que John faisait tout pour qu'il ne fasse rien mais il avait comprit que John avait besoin d'agir comme ça envers lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il le prouvait au quotidien en l'aidant de toutes les manières, tout en lui laissant son espace personnel.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

John était là, même quand il s'était fait kidnapper par Root, cette jeune femme, qui lui avait semblé folle au départ. Puis Vigilance quand ils avaient tenté de l'enfermer dans ce lieu de stockage, avec ce numéro qui cherchait désespérément des explications sur le faux décès de son frère. Puis il l'avait sauvé de Greer, au moment où il s'était prit une balle dans l'épaule. Il pouvait aller n'importe où, Reese n'était jamais loin pour le sortir des mauvaises situations.

 _Tout, tout, tourne autour de toi_

 _Toi, t'es la seule qui voit_

 _La beauté bien cachée derrière les visages_

John arrivait à le déchiffrer avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais cela ne devrait même pas le surprendre, John était formé pour analyser les comportements des gens qui l'entourait, les comprendre, anticiper leurs réactions, voir leurs demandes. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Reese avait fait ressortir le bon coté qu'il avait, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Grace, mais en beaucoup mieux et plus puissant.

 _Tout, tout, tourne autour de toi_

 _Toi, tu sais lire en moi_

 _Promets-moi de n'jamais tourner la page_

Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais vexer John, il faisait tout son possible pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que tout. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Finch sortit de ses pensées, voyant John se rapprocher de lui, prendre ses mains et l'inciter à se lever. Finch le regarda dans les yeux, attendri par ce regard si doux que lui offrait son agent. Leurs fronts se touchèrent aussitôt, Reese noua ses doigts dans ceux de l'informaticien. Finch ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Reese sourit puis entoura son protégé de ses bras, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux des reins.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

Reese rapprocha encore plus Finch contre lui. Harold posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son agent, un sourire aux lèvres. Reese, lui, enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de l'informaticien, humant cette bonne odeur du shampoing aux amandes de son compagnon. Prit d'une envie irrésistible, il pressa le dos de celui-ci et l'amena dans un léger mouvement des hanches. Finch releva la tête, dévoilant sa surprise. Reese lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'informaticien se détendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

 _On dirait, qu'on a tous un ange_

Finch, d'une main, toucha la barbe de Reese. Cette petite barbe qui était si attirante et la caressa du pouce.

 _On dirait, on dirait bien que c'est toi_

Reese en fit de même, posant sa main sur la mâchoire de Finch.

 _On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange_

Finch fit le premier pas et rapprocha son visage de celui de Reese. Reese suivit le mouvement.

 _On dirait, que t'as toujours été là_

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour un échange passionné, les yeux clos. Puis comme aimantés, ils se collèrent encore plus, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Reese fit reculer son compagnon, le coinçant contre le bureau. Alors que Finch prenait le visage de Reese en coupe, l'agent en profita pour glisser ses mains sur le postérieur de celui-ci et le faire s'asseoir sur le bureau central. Finch ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans son baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent, mais tout en gardant leurs fronts collés.

- _Alors vous aimez ?_

 _-J'adore Mr Reese, grâce à vous, je découvre une autre merveille dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence._

 _-Elle parle pour nous._

 _-Elle nous a cerné, n'importe qui pourrait se reconnaître dedans._ Souffla Finch.

Mais John ne semblait plus l'écouter, ses mains desserrant son nœud de cravate.

- _Encore John ?_ Demanda Finch d'humeur taquine.

- _Toujours. Vous êtes trop attirant dans votre costume trois-pièces._

 _-Vous ne résistez pas ?_

 _-Non, surtout pas quand vous souriez, c'est encore pire._

Finch lâcha un petit rire sincère et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son agent.

Une chanson pouvait représenter beaucoup pour certaines personnes. Elle pouvait vite devenir leur chanson préférée, celle qu'on écoute en boucle sans arrêt, qu'on pouvait chanter n'importe quand, n' importe où. Mais il y avait une toute autre catégorie : celles qui semblaient comprendre les sentiments, les peurs, les doutes mais par-dessous tout, un sujet important : l'amour.

Il existait beaucoup de chansons d'amours, mais il y en avait tellement que personne ne pouvait toutes les écouter. Alors celles qui sortaient du lot pouvaient suffire pour bouleverser les spectateurs, ce qui avait été le cas pour Reese puis pour Finch, tous les deux avaient été ébranlés par ces paroles, criantes de vérité. Ils avaient l'impression que cela les avaient encore plus ouverts et c'était le cas. Désormais, ils prendraient le temps de l'écouter à nouveau à l'avenir, juste pour retrouver cette sensation d'intrusion, mais tellement plaisante.

… _ **FIN…**_


End file.
